Truth or Dare with the cullens
by Vampirelover922010
Summary: bella plays truth or dare with the cullens but she doesnt know what she has let herself in for. things start to get more and more weird, funny and exciting but what will be the Consequences of there fun and games? rated M please review!
1. Chapter 1 how bad could it be?

**Chapter 1- how bad could it be**

Bella's POV

I was on my way to the Cullen's house on a very normal day, my favourite lullaby was playing in my truck as I pulled into the Cullen's drive way. Edward was waiting for me on the porch with a loving smile I got out of my truck and ran into his arm

"Hello love how have you been today"

"Im fine I have missed you a lot" I heard him chuckle a bit and I looked up at his face confused.

"I have missed you to, come on let's go inside Emmett wants to talk to us" it felt like this was going to be bad because knowing Emmett it wasn't going to be good.

"Come on you love birds get your butts in here" I heard Emmett shout from the porch. I took a depth breath and starting to walk into the Cullen living room. Edward held me tighter round my waste as we sat down on the sofa with all the Cullen kids sitting around in a circle.

"Guys were going to play truth or dare" Emmett said with a huge smile on his face. Ohh no this isn't going to be good. I could feel my heart starting to pound harder.

"Bella take a chill pill it's only a game what's the worst that can happen" I swallowed hard and all the Cullen kids started to laugh.

"Love it will be ok ill protect you"

I could tell even without looking at him that he was giggling to. I put a brave face on even though I knew jasper would still know I was scared and sat in the circle. Edward joined me and held my hand.

"Ok then who goes first" I tried to sound confident but I don't think the bought it.

"Well as this is Emmett's game I think he should go first" Rosalie said with an evil smile on here face.

"Umm ok then Eddie-boy truth or dare" Edward growled at that nickname but smiled at Emmett with confidence.

"Dare of Corse" Edward looked confident but I could tell he was nervous, Emmett was properly hiding his thoughts

" ok then my brave little brother, I dare you to run round the garden were esme is, and start taking all your cloths off a sing 'sex bomb'.

Everyone was quiet for half a second and then a roar of laughter erupted in the house. Even I couldn't help but laugh poor esme. I looked at Edward and his mouth was wide open.

"Come on Eddie- boy start stripping"

More laughter came and Edward took a deep breath then started to go out to the garden and all of us watched from inside the house. Edward started to take his cloths off and ran around esme who was in complete shock. He starting singing 'sex bomb' and we all was on the floor. I looked over to Emmett and mouthed a 'thank you' and continued looking at Edward. After the song was over he came inside fully clothed and sat back in the circle with all of us following still giggling. I felt so sorry for esme good thing vampires can't have heart attacks.

"ok my turn Alice truth or dare" I was shocked I didn't think he would pick her I was going for Rosalie ohwell he couldn't do anything that bad to Alice right.

"Dare" I didn't have to be a vampire to hear how worried she was in her voice.

" ok Alice I dare you to go up to Carlisle and say jasper is rubbish in bed and ask him if he wants to play doctors and nurses" my eyes went wide , how wrong can I be I got to stop underestimating the Cullen's, maybe it wasn't such a good Idea that I play this game. I was about to say something but Alice stop me im my tracks.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME EDWARD CULLEN" I have never seen Alice so scary before.

" you did pick dare Alice you have to do it" Rosalie said trying not to laugh.

Alice stomped her feet then started to go upstairs. We all followed and stop outside his office trying to listen.

"Hello Alice what can I do for you"

"well as you asked Carlisle I think you can help me with something"

"of Corse Alice what is it" I heard Alice take a deep breath

" well Carlisle you see jasper isn't really good in bed anymore so I was wondering if you can help me with that"

" umm well Alice don't you think you should be talking to jasper privately about this"

" yes but I would rather talk to you, you see Carlisle I was wondering if you wanted to play doctors and nurses with me".

We all tried SO hard not to laugh, I whispered to Edward to see what Carlisle looks like.

" he just looks shocked and he's not moving" he whispered to me, I felt so bad for him but it still was funny.

"NO ALICE HAVE YOU GONE INSANE, please leave my office before esme hears you and make sure you talk to jasper PRIVATELY"

"Ok Carlisle thanks anyway" Alice came back out and let out a little chuckle

"Ok Edward that was funny, did you see his face"

We all went back down stairs and sat down.

"Ok Alice its your turn" jasper said holding his wife softly. Just then I saw Alice turn and face me.

"Bella truth or dare"

ohh no!

**

* * *

**

(ok if I get more than 5 reviews for this chapter ill update straight after)

**...Please review!...**

BTW song edward sang- sex bomb by tom jones


	2. Chapter 2 donuts

**Truth or dare with the Cullen's**

Chapter 2 donuts

Bella's POV

I wanted to say truth so bad but I knew they would all call me a chicken if I did that so that only left me with one choice.

"Dare" my voice was shaky but I hoped that Alice wouldn't be too horrible to me. I looked over to her and she was staring into space.

This vision Alice was having seemed to take along time I wonder what she was seeing.

" ok Bella in 5 minuets Charlie is going to come out of a donut shop so Bella I dare you to dress up as a robber and run up to Charlie and tell him in a fake voice to give you the donuts and no- ones gets hurt"

O my god how could Alice do that not just to me but Charlie, I looked up to Edward for help but he was giggling along with everyone else

"Guys come on I can't do that" they can't be that mean can they ohh please say I don't have to do it.

"Sorry Bella but when you play the Cullen truth or dare you have to do whatever it is" jasper said with a smile on his face that I will rub of as soon as im finished.

Alice took me upstairs to get changed into a robbers outfit and put a mask over my head.

We all got into different cars and made are way to the donut shop where Charlie was. I got out of Edwards Volvo and waited around the corner till I saw Charlie come out. Thank god he wasn't on juty today or that might have been a problem.

I ran up to him and shouted in my best fake voice.

" HEY OLD MAN GIVE ME THE DONUTS AND NO ONE GETS HURT" Charlie just stood there shock, so much for cops instincts.

" ummmm excuse me" Charlie sounded shared which made me feel bad which didn't last long because this was funny in a way.

"you heard me old man give me the donuts now!" I needed to hurry this along I couldn't put this voice on for much longer. Charlie just kept on starting up and down at my outfit.

He raised his hand and passed me the donuts slowly.

" that's right grampa I got all day, HURRY UP" this was starting to get to funny but I just came up with a brilliant idea, ill show the Cullen's a thing or two. Charlie handed me the donut and I stared down at them.

Then I put them to my face and took a loud depth breath then I throw the donuts on the floor and started stamping on them.

"HEY YOU CALL THESE DONUTS HOW DARE YOU, YOU SHOULD BE ASAMED OF YOURSELF" I took one look at Charlie face that was in complete and utter shock and discussed. I started to run to Edwards Volvo that was hidden around the corner when I heard Charlie shout out.

"These darn kids these days have no respect and there are well WERE good donuts ill have you no"

I couldn't believe he was so carm I was scared he would arrest me which would have been funny to hear.( im arresting you for murdering my donuts) I couldn't help but laugh as I got into Edwards Volvo.

"Bella that was awesome I loved the bit at the end you could put us all to shame" Edward said kissing me passionately.

"Can you two stop that we have a game to play" Emmett said. He sounded a bit upset maybe it was what Edward said.

We got back to the Cullen's house and we sat back down

"Ok jasper truth or dare"

**(****OK YOU GUYS NEED TO READ THIS!**

**This story is changing to rated M so if your to young to read this from now on please stop. Lots of people have told me to change the rating so i am, seeeee I do listen to you guys so this is why this chapter had to be cut short sorry but I hope you understand thanks)**


	3. Chapter 3 Lust

**Guys this story has changed rating to M so please don't read this if your to young ok!**

* * *

Truth or dare with the Cullen's

Chapter 3 lust

Bella's POV

_Previously..._

_We got back to the Cullen's house and we sat back down_

"_Ok jasper truth or dare"_

"Umm ill go for Dare" he didn't seem sure and he had reason to be.

"Ok jasper I dare you to go up to Carlisle and make him lustful towards you with your power" it was heard saying all that without laughing but as soon as I stopped speaking I started to laugh loud and so did the rest even Alice was giggling, jasper looked horrified.

"Sorry jasper but when you play the Cullens truth or dare you have to do whatever it is" he looked at my with murderous eyes and Edward came closer to me.

"Jasper it's just a game and she's right you do have to do it so go on" thank god Edward said that because it distracted him but I knew I was going to pay for this badly.

Jasper went up to Carlisle's study and we all went outside to climb into the trees to get a better view. Edward held me tightly as he jumped up to a branch opposite Carlisle study. Lucky for me his window was open so I could hear when jasper knocked on the door.

"Come in jasper" jasper slowly walked towards Carlisle and I could see he didn't want to do this. He looked at us and glared. Edward motioned for him to start. jasper looked into Carlisle eyes and I could only guess what he was doing. The next second Carlisle was beside jasper.

"Jasper have I told you how sexy you look lately" jasper looked more pale then usual.

"Ummm..i….umm….thanks Carlisle"

" you know Alice told me you have been having trouble in the bed department, I could help you with that if you like" Carlisle's eye were pitch black and I knew he couldn't control what he was saying and that just made it even funnier.

Carlisle started to lean into jasper and started to kiss his neck when all of a suppen esme walked in.

"Carlisle I need to talk to you about Edward he…. CARLISE CULLEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"

Esme stood there in shock along with jasper and we were all quiet outside too.

All of a sudden esme and Carlisle where on the floor kissing passionately and ripping each others cloths off. Jasper vanished and we got down from the tree and went to the living room where we saw jasper.

"What did you do" Edward answered the question we where all wondering.

" well I felt bad for Carlisle and I was scared of esme so I made them both lustful to each other, which should get us of the hook when they come back to normal" we all started to giggle but we knew we had to be more careful from now on.

"Ok Emmett truth or dare"

**(sorry yes I no its short but this was the second part of chapter 2 the next chapter will be longer but I will only do it if I get up to 10 reviews ok lool please!)**

... **please review!** ...

* * *

**P.S please cheack out another one of my storys that is co-written by alida1901 called 'lost in flames' its really good here is the summary:** what if Bella was a decendant of Carlisle, and after her parents death she moved to forks to get away from her pain, but when she tells the tale of her great great great great grandpa What will the Cullens do, will Edward save Bella from her pain?


End file.
